


Starving Faithful

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (sort of?), BDSM, Blasphemy, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Sirius loves worshipping at the altar of Remus.





	Starving Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics to 'Take me to Church'
> 
> Thanks to OllieMaye for the quick beta-work! It's super appreciated as always!!!

Sirius fell to his knees, reverent in the pleasure he offered Remus. His body arched and curved, as exotically as any dancer, while his hands remained bound at the wrists high above his head. Each lash of the whip snapped at his skin like a brand made just for him, Remus’ way of ensuring he knew who he belonged to. The ‘hiss’ and ‘snick’ sounded more like whispered promises rather than threats, and each time they connected with his flesh, Sirius could swear it was as if Remus was kissing and caressing him by extension. 

 

This. This was the altar at which he worshipped. He was a slave dog at the shrine of his lover, eager for ritual cleansing.

 

When Remus lifted his bruised body and brought him down on his lap, Sirius gasped out a heavenly prayer. Once again, he ached for his his soul’s climax in his lover’s arms. 

 

“Please…” Sirius moaned, arms still bound high above his head. Remus didn’t answer, but rewarded his faithful lamb by rocking deep inside of him. As he crested over the edge, Sirius felt like the holy temple, permeated with spiritual fire. And as Remus filled him, he felt blessed and whole once more. This was what it meant to be purified from the inside out.

 

“...Amen.” Sirius breathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the nature of subspace in different ways, but this one called to me like a Siren on the rocks. You can find me over on [Tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
